Survivor Panem
|video = |previousseason = 'Survivor Westeros' |nextseason = 'Survivor Wonderland' }} is the tenth chapter of the Storybook spinoff of the reality series, Survivor. It's the first All Stars season for the series. Panem is, also, the first all returnee chapter in Storybook. Production The blog for the season is Survivor Panem - All Stars and the tag is touchofrebellion. There were no apps for Panem. All casting was done by recruiting by way of the hosts of each respective season and the Panem hosts themselves. Originally All Stars was going to be Mount Olympus and hosted by Shareef and Amir, but Shareef begged Kait for the Panem theme before eventually leaving the community. Kait and Jenn were then added to the hosting team to get the ball rolling. Callie was asked to host along with them for additional help. Twists/Changes * Bloodbath Much like in The Hunger Games, at the beginning of the game tributes had the opportunity to go after certain items in the arena. If tributes went for the same item as another tribute they then had to compete in a challenge to earn that item - if they lost the challenge they self-voted at the first tribal council. * Anarchy To tie in with the first round bloodbath, two tributes left at the first tribal council in the same vote, meaning the two top vote receivers would be leaving. Tributes went to tribal council before being split into tribes. * Interviews In spirit of the Hunger Games, each tribute sat down with the hosts for a pregame interview to asses them before going into the arena. Tributes were asked about their previous Storybook games, themselves as players, and some fun Hunger Games themed questions. * Contracts At the beginning of the game each tribute was assigned a contract. Their job, should they choose to complete it, was to vote out that tribute. If the tribute successfully cast their vote for their contract and they left, they'd then earn a clue to the location of the hidden immunity idol. Castaways } | align="left" |'Brian' 21, CAN | rowspan="18" | |1st Voted Out Day 3 |6 |- | | align="left" |'Nicole' 20, USA | |2nd Voted Out Day 3 |6 |- | | align="left" |'Dylan' 16, USA | | |3rd Voted Out Day 6 |11 |- | | align="left" |'Bernel' 16, USA | | rowspan="15" | |4th Voted Out Day 9 |12 |- | | align="left" |'Liana' 24, USA , | | | |5th Voted Out Day 13 |5 |- | | align="left" |'Constance' 22, USA | | | |6th Voted Out Day 16 |7 |- | | align="left" |'RJ' 21, USA | | | |Removed Day 19 | |- | | align="left" |'Allison' 21, USA , | | | rowspan="11" | | |- | | align="left" |'Andrew Gentile' 19, USA , | | | | |- | | align="left" |'Isaac' 16, USA , | | | | |- | | align="left" |'Jaiden' 19, USA , | | | |2 |- | | align="left" |'Jake' 18, USA | | | |2 |- | | align="left" |'JC' 18, USA , | | | | |- | | align="left" |'Jordan M' 17, USA | | | | |- | | align="left" |'Ryan Teddy' 24, USA | | | |2 |- | | align="left" |'Sam' 22, USA , | | | |1 |- | | align="left" |'Samantha' 21, USA | | | | |- | | align="left" |'Zack' 20, USA , | | | | |} Episode Guide Voting History Buffs